


Down the Drain

by TOWTSLeopardPrincess



Series: Eagles Fly [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Eating Disorders, Insanity, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOWTSLeopardPrincess/pseuds/TOWTSLeopardPrincess
Summary: Your index finger is the back of your throat's best friend.





	Down the Drain

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to flush the toilet afterward.

Vomiting

Is a funny thing.

The urge creeps up on you

Like a lost kitten

When it’s least expected

When it’s least welcome.

But the feeling of your calloused fingers at the back of your throat

Makes everything stop.

Makes the voices fade away.

Makes the thoughts cease to be.

Makes the worries, the anxiety, the depression disappear

Makes the world pause around you.

And watching the remnants of your half-eaten breakfast swirl

Down the drain

Down the drain

You don’t feel so empty anymore.

Instead, you feel

Strangely

At peace.


End file.
